Forklifts and other types of industrial vehicles are expected to operate under a variety of different conditions. Further, such vehicles typically include a number of different functional systems such as a traction system to control a travelling speed of the vehicle and a steering system to control a direction in which the vehicle travels. There are a wide variety of vehicles having different hardware sensors, inputs, and outputs. Furthermore, the different types of vehicles may also have different functional systems emulated or simulated by software. For example, vehicles on which a driver sits may have different functions than those for a vehicle where the operator walks alongside. Accordingly, each vehicle type typically has its own control systems that are designed specifically for the hardware devices present on the vehicle and the specific functional systems that are appropriate for the particular vehicle.